Wireless data communications comprises a well-developed area of prior art endeavor. This includes, for example, the transmission of remote-control signals/messages from a one-way wireless transmitter to a compatible wireless receiver as comprises a part of a movable barrier operator (such as, but not limited to, a garage door opener). For the most part such transmissions often make use of unlicensed spectrum in the ultra-high frequency (UHF) range.
Such approaches have served well for many years. There are application settings, however, where further capabilities in these regards would be useful. Two-way data communications in such an application setting, for example, has been proposed. The specifics, however, of suitably configuring a useful system to accommodate such a direction present numerous challenges. These challenges, in turn, have no doubt contributed to a delayed introduction of useful practices in these regards.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.